The Right Way to Treat A Cat
by Charia
Summary: As Deidara experiences life as a normal citizen of the Leaf Village, he finds himself dealing with problems such as having a human/neko as a fiancee! How is this going to work out? Rated M for Lemons. Deidara/OC Slight Saso/Dei Discontinued.
1. The Right Way To Treat A Cat

FINALLY IVE PUT IT UP ON FANFICTION! THIS HERE MY FRIENDS IS THE LEMON IM MAKING FOR MY BFF, EMMY!

I wanted to see if its really that good. I dunno though so plz read it and tell me what chu think? kk?

the 1st part is like a prologue. and this will be a story lemon. so there will be more chapters!

slight DeiSaso

Arigato ^_^

* * *

The Right Way To Treat A Cat

Among the trees, a small yet human sized shadow lurks in the darkness. As if it was hiding itself from the everyone and everything else.

The swift movements made it hard to see even if you shined light on the creature, it would vanish in an instant. Its movements seemed to be almost animal-like since it jumped and landed and walked on all fours. Or so the villagers say.

The locals always known that there was a creature lurking among the trees in the forest but they never did anything to it. They feared that if they disturbed it then they would suffer the consequences.

So they left it alone. They did nothing and just left the trees where it lurks. Yet the locals let their kids play near the woods in the daytime. Apparently the creature was never seen there when daylight is seen.

They assumed that it must be a nocturnal kind of creature. But on the other hand, this creature wanted to lurk among the trees to hide itself from everyone and when I mean everyone, I mean the humans.

It wanted to separate from the human kind and uses the trees as a some sort of border. Why does it do this? Its because it stop the terrible things it does.

Those things that horrifys the creature when she realizes what she has done. She didnt want to hurt anyone anymore. This is why she continues to separate herself from everyone else, every other human.

Even though she does this, shes always made an opportunity to have someone actually see her. That person should be damned for every night the creature watches his sleeping face through the window while sitting on a nearby tree branch.

Shes always there, watching him every night. To have a creature who's attracted to you is something that's never been spoken of and should never be spoken. This is why he should be damned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oi! Deidara! You ok!?" Sasori waved his hand in front of the blonde's face to wake him up from his daydream. Deidara twitched and blinked.

He was back in the real world. "Huh? You say something, Sasori no Danna?" Sasori stared at him and said, "I was asking if you wanted some sake but you didn't say anything so I got it anyway."

Deidara looked at the bartender who handed them their cups of sake. Deidara quickly looked at Sasori. The red head instantly knew what the blonde was thinking. "Don't worry. Its on me."

Deidara gave him a thankful smile and took a drink. "Thanks," he said. Sasori took a drink too and noticed dark circles under his friend's eyes. "You have haven't been sleeping lately, have you?"

Sasori said, looking worried. Deidara thought, "So he noticed. Should I tell him?" "Umm actually I..." Deidara's voice trailed off. He was hesitating and began to think about what he should say.

When he saw Deidara's hesitating face Sasori sparked an idea. Sasori smirked, "So you've been staying up all night with them girls huh?" Even though he asked this, somehow he hoped that Deidara would say no or nothing of the sort.

A few seconds passed and no one said nothing. "No way! I'm not right, am I!?" Sasori thought, eyes grown wide. Deidara twitched once more and blinked at Sasori.

"Wait..., did you just ask---" Sasori slowly nodded at him. "Wait! No! I would never do that! Im not that kind of guy!" Deidara wanted to make sure Sasori believed what he said.

He went on. "I swear man...I haven't even done it---." Sasori interrupted before he went on. "I get it. I was just joking, that's all." Deidara sighed in relief.

"Phew, I'm sorry Sasori no Danna but there's things I just cant tell you, un," Deidara thought to himself and asked the bartender for another cup. Sasori looked down at his cup of sake and made a little smile.

He felt a wave of relief run over his body. He sighed, "That's great... I guess..."

Deidara received another cup of sake and immediately took another drink and sets his cup on the table. "Hmm? Whats great, un?"

Sasori eyes grew wide when he realized Deidara had heard what he said. He had to find an explain quick! Sasori slightly blushed."I just think it's great that you haven't lost your virginity before I did."

Deidara smirked at him. "I wouldn't bet on it, un." Sasori looked up at him quickly in surprise. Deidara busted out laughing, slapping the table. It was obvious he was getting drunk.

Sasori didn't like the feeling of getting laugh at and frowned at Deidara's laughing face. "Shut up..." He said quietly but with a stern voice. He was getting irritated.

Deidara kept laughing and Sasori had to make him shut up since other people from the Leaf Village seemed to stare at them like they were idiots.

Sasori didn't like being in the center of attention except when he's doing his puppet shows. "SHUT UP!" He yelled and quickly punched Deidara across the face.

"OW! Oi, that hurt Sasori no Danna, un." He said, rubbing his cheek. "It's supposed to hurt, brat," Sasori replied coldly. Deidara who's still rubbing his cheek made a smug face.

Sasori didn't like that face very much and glared at him. "What?" He asked in a cold tone. "You hit like a gir---OWW!" A vein-throb had shown up on Sasori's head and he punched him again.

"Do not compare me to a girl ever again or I'll kill you," Sasori gave him a warning. Deidara rubbed his other cheek and pouted, "You could've gave me that warning before, ya know, un."

"Shut up, brat." Deidara made a childish-looking frown and took a look out the window. The sun was setting meaning that it was getting late. Deidara remembered the small curfew that his parents made when they called him.

"Make sure you make it home before 9, ok? We have a small present for you," They said. Deidara wondered what his "present" was so he decided obey their wishes. "It's getting late. I better get back home, un."

Deidara said, while getting up from his seat. Sasori got up too and started to go for the door, "I should leave too, bye." A hand grabbed his shoulder lightly to stop him.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your house, un," said the blonde. Sasori turned to look at him and asked, "Why?" Deidara made a smug face, "I'm worried that you'll get jumped by men who will rape you since you look bloody effeminate, un."

Deidara laughed at his little joke but apparently someone didn't take that as a joke. Deidara opened his eyes and immediately stopped laughing when he saw Sasori's "I WILL KILL YOU!" face.

"You're the one who looks like a girl here, bitch!" Sasori spouted in anger.

Deidara sweatdropped and shivered as he felt the extremely below freezing breeze coming from Sasori who was giving his best death glare yet. "Ahaha...uhhh you know I was just---YOWWWWWWWWW!!"

Since Deidara's house was actually closer to the bar than Sasori's. Sasori was actually the one who walked Deidara home. They felt comfortable as they walked around the streets of the Leaf Village in their regular clothes.

They no longer wore the infamous Akatsuki cloak.

Yep, Akatsuki was no more. The leaders of Atatsuki were now allied with the Leaf Village and provided help for the village.

Thanks to Tsunade's special medical training placed on Sakura and Ino, the former deceased Akatsuki members were revived and gained another life.

Chosen to live among the rest of the villagers were the Akatsuki, but some of them weren't just villagers.

Itachi for example played his part as the Hokage's personal bodyguard and he was perfect for it. His sharingan proved to be useful in locating foreign chakra hosts and he was quick to act.

Pein, on the other hand developed a new style of piercings and now owns a piercing shop. Konan, Pein's wife, is sponsors the Konoha Daycare Center and is the teacher of the origami class.

Kazuku became a successful lawyer mostly to earn money. Hidan became a preacher to preach to people about his religion. He has...some followers. Orochimaru died from old age and Jiraiya too.

Kabuto is now a famous doctor in the popular Leaf Village Hospital along with Sakura and Ino. Tobi is a good boy so he owns his own cake shop. Life is now normal for the Akatsuki now that the village had accepted them into their home.

All this was two years ago. When they got to Deidara's door, Deidara thanked Sasori for walking him home. "Hey, my parents called earlier today and said that they have a present for me, un," Deidara told Sasori.

"Really? What is it?" Sasori asked, he was curious. "I dunno", he replied, "Lets find out." He opened the door of his apartment and looked inside. "Nothing, un?" he thought.

Sasori peeked inside too. "Hmmm? I dont see it."

"Maybe its inside, un?" Deidara walked in along with Sasori. "My parents are dumb. They could've put it anywhere. Lets go look for it, un."

"You check that side of the house and I check this side, un." They looked around. Deidara went up to Sasori and asked him, "Hey would you mind checking my room while I check the mailbox? Its got to be either of those places, un."

Sasori blushed and turned around so Deidara couldn't see, "Fine."

"Kay, thanks, un." Deidara ran off.

"Idiot! I cant do that..." Sasori thought to himself and carefully walked up to the door that contained Deidara's room. "No, this is bad. I can't go in. I might not control myself and do those crazy things again...,"

He remembered about that time when he barged into his room while Deidara was out grocery shopping. He was planning to reveal Deidara's collection of hentai but that didn't excactly happen.

Start Flashback!!!

They had just come back from the Konoha Bar and Deidara told him to stay at his house while he went to get some things for dinner. Of course, Deidara didn't want to carry a slightly drunk

red-head around the stores either. Sasori was exhausted. He slowly wobbled inside the house and down the hall toward Deidara's room. It was the closest to the door and Sasori didn't feel like walking all the way to the other rooms.

He kicked the slightly open door and wobbled unto the bed. He did a face-splat unto Deidara's soft, white pillows. "Mrrrfffff..." He mumbled, then closed his eyes to sleep.

Minutes passed then Sasori's eyes were wide open and he felt is face blush in the pillows. He had smelled Deidara's scent. "He smells nice..." Sasori thought, but he always knew that Deidara smelled good though.

Then he started to think of him. "Deidara..." He remembered the image of Deidara's body when they went to the hot springs together some time ago. Of course, Sasori got turned on by it. Deidara didn't notice thankfully.

Sasori remembered how big Deidara's dick was and images ran though his mind soon after.

His face was hot and filled with red blushes. It was probably because of the sake yet his mind grew fuzzy for some odd reason. He couldn't figure out why.

He felt a sudden urge to... to do something but what? He didn't know what was going on with him until... he grew hot down there. He felt it starting to pulse and throb as if it needed to be released from something.

As if it needed to be touched, handled. Sasori let himself do the unthinkable.

With his butt in the air and his face still in the pillows, he slowly grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers revealing something he never expected to get.

Sasori moaned and made murmurs as he touched himself. His hand rubbed up and down, pumping himself up. Trying to imagine the things that Deidara would do if they fucked. "Ah Mmmfff..." Half of the moans were muffled by the pillows.

He heard slick sounds coming from his hand and felt it wet with precum. He didn't know what was going on yet it felt good. Really good. Never experienced any pleasure like this before.

He liked what was happening to him. He started to quicken his pace and came closer to getting rid of this feeling. With his face deeper into the pillows, his breathing grew quicker and soon he needed more air to breathe.

But his body kept on going, leaving his body to mimic the same movement his hand was going. he "Ahhhhhhh! Deidara!!!" He felt paralyzed and it seemed he couldn't control himself anymore. It was time.

He quickly pulled his body up for a big gasp for air as cum shot up into the air and landed back down on his body and the bedsheets. His arched body shook as he released. He gasped for air and huffed and puffed.

Then let himself fall backwards making a plop sound.

The sunlight shined through the window next to the bed. Its' bright rays revealed the white mess on Sasori's body and Deidara's sheets. He looked pretty sexy right there. As he laid there, Sasori regained his regular breath pace.

He put his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the sunlight. "Deidara...I think...I think I like you." He mumbled.

An hour later, Deidara came back from the store. He walked in the living room to set the bags down on the table. Sasori was sitting on the couch watching TV when Deidara came in. "Your back," Sasori welcomed him.

"Sorry I came back later than I said. There was a long line, un," Deidara apologized.

"Its no problem," The red-head replied, pretending to watch TV. but in the corner of his eye, the blonde spotted Sasori just staring straight at him and something else too.

"What's going on with him, un?" Deidara wondered and turned around to look at Sasori who quickly looked away. The blonde saw him turn around but wanted to ask about the slight red blush across Sasori's face.

He walked up to him and stared eye to eye with him. Sasori was obviously shocked by this confrontation and instantly worried if he was found out. Sasori sweatdropped.

"Hmmm... Sasori no Danna, un?"

"Ah! Y-yes, W-what is it?"

"You looked flushed. Did something happen, un?" Deidara finally asked, tilting his head for an answer.

"Shit! The brat found out! Damn! What the hell should I say?!" The sweating red-head tried hard to think of a reasonable answer.

Suddenly an idea struck him and calmly looked away from Deidara and replied, "I just drank the sake you had, that's all. Do you have a problem with that, brat?"

He smirked, but on the inside he thought he was a genius. Deidara blinked at Sasori, trying to remember whether he had sake.

"So that was it, un" Deidara walked off, grabbed the bags to bring them to the kitchen. Sasori sighed in relief. He was perfectly safe now.

Just 30 minutes before Deidara came back, Sasori quickly cleaned himself up, washed the bedsheets, and put everything back where it was.

No one else except Sasori knew what happened. Well, that's what he thought anyway.

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

**Deidara's POV**

I didn't argue with Sasori whether he was telling the truth or not. Since he's so stubborn it would only lead to a fight. I opened the door to the kitchen with one hand and the other was carrying the bags.

As I walked toward the fridge to put all the gorceries away, I noticed the trash can was pretty full. A whole bunch of used paper towels were over flowing the rim. I set the bags down near the fridge and walked over the trash to look at it.

The towels were covered in some white stuff. Yogurt? Cream? Well whatever it was I knew one thing. I need to take out the trash.

END FLASHBACK!!!

* * *

And there u have it! Sasori's cute and sexy masturbation! X3 i hoped u enjoyed it.

Id love it if u said ur opinion on this story so far. so please review if u will. :D

BTW! sorry it was a long flashback but i thought itd be nice to please the fangirls. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Hey, It's getting late... I should probably go." Walking to grab his jacket, Sasori sighed. He didn't want to leave.

"Oh ok, un," Deidara nodded and stood up from the couch to walk his friend out the door. "It was great having you, un," He said.

"Uh huh," Sasori replied.

"And make sure you stay safe from those rapists, you gir----OWWW!!"

Sasori slammed the door unto Deidara's face. "Idiot! Look who's talking!" He shouted, outside Deidara's door and stomped down the street.

Rubbing his red, stinging face, Deidara cursed, "God Dammit, un! That hurt, un!" Walking to his bedroom to sleep, Deidara yawned.

Searching for the present his parents gave him was tiring. They didn't find anything either.

"They must've been joking with me, un," Deidara thought as he walked up to his door.

Sighing, Deidara opened his bedroom door, "So tired, un."

It was 12:48 so everything was pretty dark but luckily Deidara knew his room so well.

He walked to the back of his room on the right side to sit on his bed.

After taking off his slippers, he went under his sheets to sleep.

**Deidara's POV**

"Ahhnn..."

"Huh? What's going on, un?"

"Ngh... Ahhh.."

"What am I doing, un?"

I slowly opened my eyes. An image filled them. I blinked twice no three times to make sure I wasn't doing what I was thinking.

I found myself in another one of those dreams. The same dreams about me having sex with some girl.

It was the same girl every time. Same dreams, same girl, different positions. How nice.

This dream was different than all the rest though.

Like all the other dreams, I had no control over my body. I simply just watched what I was doing. Let me tell you about this dream.

My body completely covered the girl's. My hands caressing her soft, white breasts as I kiss her collarbone. I lean over pressing my dick against her womanhood, enjoying what I hear.

I started to move my body as if I was fucking her. The belly of my hard dick grinding against her pussy made us both close to cumming. But not close enough.

She arches her back, shivering from me grinding against her.

I gave more kisses on her breasts before I suck on her pink nipples, watching them twitch and perk up before licking them once more.

She lets out soft moans with every kiss I place on her body. She moans louder as time goes by, telling me she wants more. She wants me.

Ignoring the need to take her now, I lowered myself to look at her wet pussy. Her sweet fluids just oozing out of her, making me lick my lips seductively.

I open her flaps with my fingers and blew into her like a balloon.

I smelled her sweet scent as I stuck my tongue out to lick the spot. Tasting her wetness and hearing her loudest moan yet, I gave a few more licks for my enjoyment.

Hearing her moans was the sexiest thing ever. "Ahhhh!!"

Her back arched again and shook when I slowly inserted my tongue and moved it around her wet, slick walls. She felt tight around my tongue.

Everything inside was wet and hot. I started to suck her insides, moving my tongue in and out of her. Tongue-fucking her.

She clutched the bedsheets as I did this to her. Saliva trickling down her chin and a bright red blush over her face, God she looked beautiful.

I finally decided that she was ready to take me in. I moved her unto my lap, letting her pussy rub against my dick.

Facing me, she flinched as she felt the friction. I grunted as I moved against her, releasing sweet sounds coming from her lips.

I moved my erection toward her entrance ready to send her to a place of full of pleasure.

She moved her arms and body closer to me to embrace me. Then meowed in my ear, licking my earlobe. This was too much to handle.

I pressed my hard dick into her about 3 inches. Stopping for a few seconds to control myself from taking her all at once. I groaned from the tightness. I didn't think it would feel this good.

"Ahh!" She flinched again, her back arching. With her head laid back and arms around my shoulders, she started to move. She wanted all of me inside of her.

I started to move as well, slowly than at a faster pace. "Nghh.." I felt her tight walls squeezing my huge dick inside of her.

"S-so tight," I groaned. I moved faster than before, hearing her moans with every thrust. I wanted more moans so I gave more thrusts. I humped her like crazy and she loved it.

I went inside of her up to the hilt. The bed creaked as we moved and it was time. "I'm about to---" I was interrupted when she kissed me passionately.

We both came, letting out our cries. We both collapsed. She moved to embrace me.

Her breath brushed against my cheek as she whispered something in my ear.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Awaking from another sex dream, Deidara screamed. He sat up, clutching his blanket.

Sweating all over and not to mention having a hard-on, he wiped off the sweat on his forehead and groaned. "Ughh not again, un..."

Deidara flopped back unto his bed with his hands under his head. "Hmm... this dream was different this time, un."

He sighed and wondered when the dreams were going to stop. Then as he turned around to the opposite side of his bed, he was left frozen.

There was a huge lump right next to him in the shape of a small body. It was under the covers. All sorts of thoughts ran through the blonde's mind right now.

He didn't know what to do or even say! But after a while he went for his gut and grabbed one side of the blanket that he and whoever was under the covers were sharing.

With a quick, swift pull, he revealed what he never thought he would see. The same girl from his sex dreams right next to him on his bed. He almost fainted on the spot but slapped himself from doing so.

Fortunately she was sleeping which gave poor Deidara the opportunity to think about what was happening and what actually DID happen.

He blushed as he stared at the soft, white skin the girl had just like in his dreams.

Her body was barely covered with a long T-shirt that was too baggy but long enough to cover half of her ass. She was cuddled up and her face, Deidara could see, was like an angel's. Her short purple hair is what stood out the most. The sun somehow made the purple color sparkle.

Deidara, like any man would, looked at her barely covered breasts. The T-shirt wasn't buttoned in some parts. They weren't obscenely huge but enough that it would fit his hands if he----

His hand on his head, he stopped himself from thinking any more bad, perverted thoughts. Hidan was rubbing off of him. He turned away from her, "This is bad, un." He whispered.

Deidara flinched when he heard movements coming from the sleeping girl. She was turning over. He turned and practically had a nosebleed when he saw her breasts and almost everything below her waist.

He wished he didn't look but it was too late now. Deidara wiped off the excess blood with a tissue and started to freak out. "Urgggg what do I do, un!!" Of course he kept his voice down to not wake the girl up.

Though it seemed that her ears were very sensitive because she started to wake up. Deidara wanted to die right at this moment, screaming his head.

The small girl sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Meeowww." She stretched her arms, yawning and rubbed her eyes again.

She blinked once or twice before seeing what was in front of her. Her blood-red eyes stared at mine but suddenly they turned a goldish color.

Surprised, he blinked at the sudden color change, making sure I wasn't seeing things. Yep, they were gold. He couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

"Uhh.." Deidara stood there mortified and scared for his life. "I'm sor---"

"Good morning," The small girl said to him. Deidara instantly replied, "Good morning, un." Then realized what he just said.

She smiled at him. Deidara tried to figure out why this girl was reacting in a totally different way than he thought. "Umm...errr." He tried to speak.

"Deidara-kun." She spoke his name. "Yes, un?" He instantly replied again, not asking how in the world this girl knew his name.

"This might answer your questions," Pulling a letter out of her T-shirt pocket, she handed it to him and smiled as Deidara started to read.

The blonde stared at it for a bit before reading it. Here's what it said:

Dear Deidara-kun,

If you received this letter, it seems that Kylie has reached your house. We are happy to announce her as your future wife. Her parents are our dearest friends and so we have agreed to have our children be married together. We sent her to your place to stay until the wedding which will take place in 2 years. She will be living with you in your care. Please don't do anything unreasonable to her but please take, good care of her prior to the wedding. P.S. This was your Dad's idea.

Good luck and Love, Mom & Dad.

Annoyed, Deidara crumbled the letter and a vein-throb appeared on his head. "I hate my old man, un," He muttered. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, "Oh man. What should I do,un?"

A small tug on his shirt got his attention and he turned to look at the girl, "So Kylie is your name, un?"

She nodded, "I'll make something for you to eat, ok?"

"W-what already, un?"

"Yeah," Kylie went to get up from the bed until Deidara quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, making Kylie sit on the bed again. She looked at Deidara in confusion.

Tightly closing his eyes and a sweat-drop on his head, "Umm... l-let me get you a bigger shirt, un." He said, heading for the closet.

"O-ok, that might be good. Thanks." Kylie blushed as she pulled her shirt down to cover her lower half.

These two years are going to be hell, Deidara thought.


End file.
